This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In conventional techniques, external sound may trigger personal computers (PC) to perform some logic operations on the PCs, e.g., playing rhythm games, changing songs, changing screensavers. In particular, recording devices or sound input devices are inserted into wired microphone interfaces on the PCs to obtain a series of sound waveform values of the external sound.